


Overwatch Horror Shorts

by amor_est_mendacium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, F/F, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_est_mendacium/pseuds/amor_est_mendacium
Summary: Reader Insert (y/n) are an investigative reporter who has just landed the exclusive of a lifetime. The chance to sit and interview Oasis Universities Minister of Genetics.





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all hope you enjoy. This does not mean I have given up on any of my other projects. This is just a little attempt of mine at challenge. Which hey maybe I fail, maybe I have fun. read/comment/ and share. Hell please follow me for more. Above all please enjoy. If you like what I am doing I encourage you to follow me on tumblr @ https://amor-est-mendacium.tumblr.com/. I am also currently taking donations @ ko-fi.com/arsmendacium ,you don't have to but trust me every coffee helps.

**Poison**

It was time for us to finally take the chance to sit down and speak with the Minister of Genetics in Oasis. I was not about to fully divulge to my editor at the time since this of all things was to be the article that would change their career. Mine had already been altered at this point, this story for me was, an obsessive following of clues.Clues that had not come easy and finally pushed me to seek out time to interview someone I believed to be at the core of this conspiracy. Oasis as place not easy to access much less were the scientists that considered it home. I was certain in the beginning that they (The Ministers of Oasis University) were going to have me sign my life away before I would have the chance to speak to anyone. Thankfully the person I wanted to speak to was a minister herself. It wasn’t hard to tell that the populous of this rather massive University was not keen on the outside eye’s prying in. However when she agreed it was hard not to feel as if the interview would be a mutual affair and I was curious if she wanted information from me.

At this point I had done several pieces following the activities of Overwatch and one piece in particular now I wasn’t not entirely sure how I felt about it. For context back when there were far more dark corners to investigate I had managed to gain a contact who had information on the inner workings of Overwatch, that at the time I thought to be entirely ridiculous.The source began to disclose information on a shadow ops group within Overwatch, referred to simply as Blackwatch. At the time I was more keen on a story that would push my career. I didn’t fully take my journalistic duties to heart and while the piece definitely gained me acclaim it was the beginning of the end for Overwatch. It damaged their public image and the public trust in them. It was since than I felt a measure of guilt and responsibility. As well as a need to fully grasp the situation better. At the time I was looking for any simple controversy to push me forward. Internally there was still the fear I missed the bigger picture.

This fear had lead me down a rabbit hole, the entrance which without a doubt was here. Once I had disembarked the land speeder and stepped upon the grounds of the University it was hard to contain my amazement, I like many had access to most of my life to technology but here it was hard not to feel that if this place had existed ages ago one would consider it ran on witchcraft. The University was as pristine as it’s polished marble fixtures, the atmosphere far more hospitable than what I imagine was outside of the atmosphere of the University. Form just glancing observation the campus was almost Utopian and peaceful. However no one seemed to want to give me a comment once they took noticed of my Press badge. I don’t think they feared talking me so much as they judged just what my intentions here were. The ambassador who had greeted me at the Land speed dock seemed entirely unmoved to assuage my fear. Though rather fill the contempt with silence they took the time to educate me upon the history of Oasis, which I couldn’t disagree was entirely fascinating.

Yet the time was coming and I was finally taken to a University Drawing room where I was allowed to set up, I was careful and methodical pulling out my notes to go over them and doing my best to breathe to abate any nerves I had about the interview. It was as I went through my notes for about the 5th time I was caught off guard by a light clearing of the throat. I turned back to see the Minister, her robes made her seem ethereal and larger than life. She was tall and it accented her thin frame. She gave me a smile that left me for a moment unsettled. I tried not to let my nerves show as I moved to great her with a cordial handshake. I could feel as her hand encompassed mine and it felt for a moment her nails dug into my skin. For a second I felt light headed but I shook the feeling off taking my seat across from her.

“I would like to thank you again Minister O'Deorain for joining us for this exclusive from Oasis University. I am your host (y/n) and like to express my deepest thanks for the University for allowing Globel Access this time.”I eased out the creases in my shirt feeling that now eye’s were going to be on us, my head was still heavy but I needed to set my feelings aside and get answers. If anything I felt for a moment safer that this would not be a private audience but a public one. If anything I needed to take this moment to be bold.

“So Minister O’Deorain how do you believe someone outside of this University would describe your work. Good or bad?”

 “Hm well, If one were to describe my work it would not be with kindness. Now if the opinions of colleagues and others truly daunted me I would not be where I am today. Where is that? Not important, the means have nothing to do with the ends. If I had managed to push the boundaries of science with Overwatch, perhaps they would share in the credit for my discoveries. Of course if one is to be tied down by the moral shackles of our work, it will limit progress.

“If you will allow me to pause you there are you confirming for the first time you were a member of Overwatch’s Science division?”

“Is that not why you came here (y/n) for an exclusive?,”There was an even deeper curl on a smile as her finger wove themselves together elegantly.

“As I was saying, this is why I dedicated my own body to my research. At first I let fear set the lines and boundaries I would not cross. Yet every time I pushed just a little bit further. Sometimes there was fear at what pieces of myself might fade to new discovery. I quickly and quiet easily put that aside, there is no greater ambrosia than success. Especially when the cocktail of that success is undiscovered power.”

“Power can you- ahem- ahem excuse me can you elaborate on what you mean by?” It was than I felt my vision drop and I had the chance to look at the laptop running my stream. I suppose I had been far to focused on the interview I simply assumed the stream was running. Panic set in as I watched the Minster stand above me and lean to observe me. It was as if she was taking in the clinical affects of just what was happening to me as I beg and gasped for help.

“Shh not another word (y/n) don’t think we haven’t the faintest idea of what you came here for. Pity it is things will have to reach there end here,” It is with that my vision went dark. it was in clips I would regain vision, some of it without context, other parts of it seemed to be through liquid. It is today I realize the entire gravity of what became of me. Moira now looks upon me more affectionately. That is because she knows, she has my silence. Since there is nothing quieter and more comforting than a pet rabbit.


	2. Tranquility: Experience Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Insert (y/n) are archaeologist tasked to uncover the secrets of a new Omnium. A Helix team lead by Fareeha Amari code name Pharah has been tasked with your protection. Will this be a discovery a lifetime or will you discover something you wish you hadn’t.

**Tranquility:**   _Experience Nothing_

It was at this point that arguing felt like it was making me feel better than it was getting my point across to the young Helix Lieutenant.

“I am not the one who asked for your protection or for you to follow me into the ruins. However with my work there is an element of risk if I am going to understand anything about this place Captain- I mean Lieutenant Amari.”

Fareeha’s expression twitched with a tinge of irritation at being mistaken in rank and for above all her mother,”Rank is not the problem but you were expressly hired (y/n) by Egyptian government and that commission comes with rules. You might be used to going in alone and putting your own life at risk but on this I am the one who that decision falls to.”

“An might I ask just what it is you are protecting-”

“You (y/n) if you would like to continue to make discovery’s like this you might take a moment and see my motive is to help you, not stop you.”

Though her tone was sharp I relented, it didn’t ease the hyper active need to just simply pick up my pack and go in without them. Raising my hand I huffed, the air was repressive and I wanted a moment to clear my head and at least ease my over excitement by stepping outside. The wind was starting to pick up a bit as night came over the Egyptian skyline. The Moon as it rose into view reflected a red hue. There was something intriguingly sinister about it’s presence in the skyline as it stared back. As my eye’s turned back to the ruins it seemed for a moment I saw something glowing in the darkness. I took a few more steps down the ship ramp to try and get a better look putting on my goggles since I knew my own eye’s would not be able to see clearly into the dark. However I could feel as if I had not been quick enough as all I could see beyond because of the wind kicking sand was inky darkness ahead.

I knew the wind was muffling my hearing as well but I swear even as it howled I could hear at the very edge of my ability what sounded like another voice. First one than it sounded like more were joining it, my breath caught a bit uncomfortably. I wanted to address my bodies natural lizard like response to fear that was now starting to brew. I took another step forward but before I could get closer Fareeha’s voice stopped me.

“You should head in there is a sand storm headed in our direction. It will still be there Dr. (y/n) when we have rested up,” Reluctantly I looked up to her and nodded. I squinted and looked ahead swearing in the distance I saw a hue of light (eye’s) peering out to me from the darkness. Finally I had to let the grip of my fear and intrigue go heading up the ramp back into the ship.

Much to my reluctance Fareeha ushered me to the mess table, one of her soldiers was in the middle of a suspenseful ghost story from when he had been stationed in Japan.

“You can look at me that way all you want Kalin but this shit happened. You have not seen shit until you have visited Aokigahara. Me and few the guys in my unit were just on a simple hike but there is something about that forest it has a mind of it’s own. we found ourselves wanting to go off the path see. Like something was leading us along. It had been maybe 2 hours we walked and there was this fog on the ground you couldn’t see past you knee’s. The tree’s seemed to make the forest darker and that is when we heard this scream.”  
It was clear the other soldier wasn’t buying this story and started to laugh. I on the other hand could tell there was still a genuine fear on this mans face from the memory he was recounting. So real of not it clearly scared the piss out of the soldier telling it.

“You can laugh all you want it started with a scream but this floating almost blood covered face came out of the forest and started to chase us. I have seen some shit but I knew if this thing caught us the kindest thing it could do to us was kill us. Yeah maybe I didn’t know but I mean it this thing was not joke.  
Pharah held up her hand wanting to save her subordination from further embarrassing himself. 

“That’s enough ghost stories for now Sargent,’She scoffed having a hard time believing the man herself but maybe it was having known her since college I could tell there was a measure of contempt for stories larger than life.

“Well I believe you Sgt. Coleman,” there seemed to be a bit of ease in the mans face when I said this.

“I have been to Aokigahara myself because many believed an Omnium might be a cause of the strange things that happen in the forest. However what you may have encounter was an Oni.”

“Right and on to-” Pharah who I knew was about to immediately change the topic stopped as the ship went dark. We waited for a moment thinking that back up power would restore the lights but it remained dark and at that moment I could swear the sounds I had heard on the edge of the wind were starting again. There was a thrumming to them and I looked to Fareeha and to the others just if I could see if what I was hearing was purely my own mind toying with me.

Pharah who could not have seemed less thrilled with the situation stood up when finally life support kicked in and we could see each other in the dimmed light. However when the lights came up Coleman the man who had just been recanting his tale wasn’t next to me. Pharah cursed and perhaps we had similar hopes that this was an elaborate prank by her two subordinates. However in the distance there was a loud shriek from the man as the ramp opened and the howling winds of the sand storm burst inside.

We both ran to the shriek but before we could get a grasp upon what was happening we watched as something dark and dripping an ink like substance dragged him into the storm. Pharah went to her side holster pulling her pistol but the thing that had her fellow officer yanked him violently and she hesitated in taking the shot. She turned to bark an order at me but the howling of the wind was just to loud and she pushed past to close the ramp door but her Sargent was gone.

For a moment we looked at each other and there was a wordless fear to what just had happened.

“If you think I am going to just stay in here by myself while you go out there and look for him you are insane.In any case we can’t not in that storm.” I could see it on her face, it wasn’t hard to spot the ‘no I am going to go out there and save him myself’ face.

“We leave the ship we have no way of knowing if that thing out there is going to come back,” I felt a moment of guilt for this harsh take of the situation but my fear was the one thing keeping my blood from running cold. 

“We stay than, when the storm stops I am headed in there-”

“We head in there, I have Lara Croft my way through more places like this than you,” I watched a weak smile meet her face but finally there was a sense of ease.

“There isn’t a  game over screen in life so we can’t be idiots heading out there. I suggest you arm yourself if your going in with me. An Dr. (y/n) it would be in your interest to listen to me.”

I gave her a nod as we sat back in the cargo bay seats. It was agonizing to wait and minutes seem to drag but at the very least in the quiet the chorus of quiet voices was gone. Between the three of us as we tried to kill time, it was clear we were all waiting for a moment when things became quiet.

2 hours passed and finally things made the ships hull creak a little less. Standing and my boots on the metal grating I could see Kalin’s shoulder jump. His eye’s scanning the dark again for the inky tendril that had dragged his comrade away. However with that sign and our packs ready to go we lowered the ramp and headed towards the dark sands of the ruins.

There was a discomfort to the pale lights of our LED lanterns. For the deserts of Giza the ruins entrance was cold. My eye’s wanted the walls looking for glyph’s or signs of the life that had been here before. Ahead was the echo and the sound of thin sand falling from an unknown origin. Our pace was slow because neither of us knew what to expect. After what felt like an endless decent we walked into a massive chamber. Fareeha about to take a confident step forward before I caught her shoulder. As my eye’s had glanced down in the dim light of my lantern I could see the steep drop.

This was nothing like the ruins I had been through in the past. The historical intrigue took me by surprised and I wondered just who this had been constructed before. In honesty I had expected to be moving through tight spaces and that is in earnest what I had come to expect from the tombs I had visited before. This felt so vast it could house a kingdom. Yet again in the distance I saw the strange light I had seen before tapping Fareeha violently to look.

“Up there do you see that?”

However as she took a harder look it was gone from view but it was clear her questions were more in line with how this light had anything to do with the abduction of her Sargent. She bolted from my side quickly running into the dark. My voice was to dry to yell but fear took me as we had no way of knowing if we were walking into a trap. I felt my mind had gone to the thought to slow and as it did Pharah’s boot touched down on a panel which caused the surface she was running on to tilt. She quickly began to slide loosing her balance. I thought as quickly as I could pulling an, fastening the carabiner end of my rope to my climbing rope, to a grapple as I cast it to grapple on my pack. I cast it to the floor that was still level and gave it a tug to be sure the thing would not give on me, an without a second thought I jumped in the direction I had seen Pharah fall not expecting her to rocket upwards as it was now I that was sliding to an unknown fate.

My rope had snapped and I tumbled in this moment regretting the idiotic decision of playing hero. Whether it be fate or physics I managed to hit the sand below without my body breaking to the impact. I looked up with dull pained vision to see if I could make out where my rope was. My lantern had broken off of my pack and I could see with blurred vision Pharah had landed near it but I had no voice to call for her. It was than I saw a floating glowing creature form from the wall but without a voice I could not warn Pharah as she was ripped before my vary eye’s by the same ink like tendrils into the wall.

In the distance I could hear a shriek of Kalin who had no knowledge of what was happening below him and near my feat was where his headless body dropped. The young mans blood coated the sand and there was silence. I could only hear my breath as I searched for the sound of Pharah hoping to hear her fighting for her life but the blood pounding in my head drowned my efforts and there it was again the dim violet light floating towards me as I struggled back however joining the creature was Fareeha. Her body and suit corrupted and shedding a violet hue. I wanted to run but I couldn’t run as a cold inky substance held me still in the purity of my terror.

It was than I realized what the voices had been telling me, perhaps it had been a warning, or a means to comfort me. The words were simply  _To Experience Nothing._  

[The End]


	3. Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of their first anniversary after several happy years together Lena is ready to make up for their first date Roast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This will diverge from the more horror esq ideas to something completely different. Why well this is my challenge and if I want the fluff I will have it. So again enjoy and thank you for reading.]

**Roast**

Lina stared down at the slab of meat that felt for the moment it was threatening to expand in size and take it’s revenge upon her. In the other room Emily was entertaining Winston and few old Overwatch alum with a game of ‘cards against humanity’. Much to her insistence she found herself the butt of her own pride. Lina had insisted upon cooking for Emily and her friends. She had spent most of week face first in her mobile watching cooking videos, which at first she could admit had been informative, and from there became a decent into the mind of her own stomach. 

She could recall looking up and seeing the clock read 02:30am and she still was watching the equivalent of food porn. There was a momentary guilt as she was discovered by a groggy Emily who frowned at her from the light of the phone as she reached up faster than Lena could have anticipated and knocked the device to the covers. There was a muffled mutter of a celtic slur and the affirmation that Lena would do fine as she was pulled into a strong cuddle. She knew that she could completely botch the dinner and no one would think less of her but this wasn’t just a simple dinner. She had invited Emily’s family and her closest friends with the intention of popping the question. She knew the roast could be sub par and the party could enjoy the drinks more than the sides but her mind whirled at the worst case of ‘popping the question’.

Yes if she said no it would not change her feelings for Emily but she wanted the gesture to at the very least go smoothly. She had been a ball of anxiety over all of it down to trying to recreate their first meal. She found herself chuckling as she started prepping the sides. Yes their first date where the waiter had gotten both their orders wrong and brought them a roast to share. Yet despite the waiters error in the meal the mistake allowed them to share their first meal between a laugh because as it so happened to be the most expensive item on the menu.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as Winston gave her an awkward grin,”You ready for this?”

He handed her a small box and they shared a nervous laughter. He took a sniff of the air and gave Lena a impressed look,”Actually smells really good Lena.”

“Thanks,”she answered absently as she tapped her foot rapidly opening the box. The ring had been forged with pieces of her first chrono accelerator and fitted with lightly polished moon rock and something ethereal and swirling at the top.

Winston seemed excited at the growing expression of amazement on Lena’s face. The stone has a projection of your chrono accelerator. She will always know how you are doing if she looks down at it.

“Winston this is bloody brilliant,”She didn’t know why but she felt herself begin to tear as she nearly jumped up to hug him.

“Oh don’t mention it, look you can’t out it off forever. An I am pretty sure you will explode and tell her now before you get the first course of dinner. I will get the champagne ready you get dressed and ready.

Lena ruffled her already shaggy hair nodding yes as she closed the box and blinked up the stairs to change. She made sure to keep breathing as she riffled through their closet for her best suit. Her mind going over exactly what she planned to say as she blinked and hopped about getting piece by piece of her clothes on. Once she was finally dressed she walked to the mirror taking a long look at herself. 

“Whatever happens will be.”She huffed again trying to bring up her courage as she headed down the stairs far less eager to blink. She giggled hearing Winston humming in the kitchen. She stuffed the rung into her breast pocket as she made her way into the Living room where another round of cards was already beginning to start.

“Um everyone… can I have your attention?” eye’s and sensors turned to her as she felt herself begin to flush.

“Oi quiet da’,”Emily smacked her father elbow as he looked up Lena and Lena could feel her face begin to burn.

“Um well I w-want to thank everyone for showin for this gathering. Dunno if all of you know this but this is the ahem day that I took Em out on our first date. It was a right mess and I feel like ever since I have been trying to find the best way to make that up to you Em. These last couple of years with you have been magic and I could not think of anyone I would want to celebrate this more with-”

There was a spark of realization on Emily’s face as she realized just what Lena was doing as laughter and tears met her face. Lena clear her throat as she knelt down to Emily who like a flash grabbed for Lena in a laughing audible cry.

“I um was wondering if you would marry me.”

“Aye! Aye!”

Seemed to be the only words Emily could form as Lena with a shacking hand redhead for her’s and slipped the ring upon her finger. She knew Emily would have accepted a string but was utterly memorized by what was happening. Even though she had said yes it was a blur of emotions and the two reached for the other in a celebratory kiss.

[The End]

 

 


End file.
